super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Stage
The Flower Stage is the final setting against the final boss of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It appears as a unlockable stage for the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros 4. Origin Once Kirby managed to defeat the evil Queen Sectonia, she fused up with the Dreamstalk to create a evil entity. Kirby had to shoot at the vine's "eyes" in the first phase. Once he dispatches of the eyes, he'll be sent to a platform where he fights against Queen Sectonia in her Dreamstalk form. After a long and difficult fight, Kirby manages to use the power of the Miracle Fruit to blast Sectonia, finally finishing her off and saving Froralia. In Smash Bros The stage makes an appearance as a unlockable stage only on the 3DS version. It can be unlocked by finding the music piece, F-L-O-W-E-R. The stage takes place in the platforms where Kirby fought Queen Sectonia's second form. The yellow platforms are semi-soft and has a pitfall on the middle where one can fall through. There are small, soft platforms on the sides of the stage that float off the ground. Another soft platform is located above those as well. The only hazard in this stage is Queen Sectonia herself. She has four attacks to hit you with. Her first one is to shoot a massive beam at the stage. The beam may target the middle or the sides. Those hit by the beam will get pulled into it and start racking up damage until the beam is gone. Her second attack is to blow harsh wind which will reduce the gravity of the stage, she will also throw spiked balls into the stage which will remain stationary in the air. Those who touch it get hit normally and sent a bit far from the spiked ball. Once the wind is gone, the spiked balls fall down to the pitfalls. Her third attack is to summon her 4 flower buds to cause mayhem in the stage. The buds will stay floating not too far from the stage. Occasionally, they will transform into spinning blades and fly into the stage, doing damage to those who touch them. The buds will also transform into swords and slice the stage or drop down on a platform. The bud who decides to drop down into the stage will get stuck in the platform which the player can attack it to actually do damage to Queen Sectonia. Once some time passes, the buds return to Sectonia. Her final attack is to shoot a giant coconut-like missile at a part of the stage. Sectonia will shoot the missile to the left and will come flying to the stage from the left. She will also shoot it to the right as well. The missile will explode in that half of the stage, unlucky ones who get hit will suffer lots of damage. If Sectonia's stuck flower bud is hit enough times, Sectonia will be defeated and will fall down. The player who landed the final blow will receive a Starman and will get 50% of his/her health replenished. If Sectonia's beaten, she will arrive later in her EX appearance this time. Her attacks remain the same (although the flower bud will never get stuck in the platform so there is no way of hitting her) but she gains a new attack in which she will make 4 spiny vines appear from the sides of the stage which will target all four players (if there are three players, then the vines will only be three and so on). The vines will then stretch to a particular player, one can dodge this by air dodging, dodging normally or quickly getting out of the way. Her other attacks have also become stronger and faster as well. Music *''F-L-O-W-E-R'' ~ Default **''Vs. Sectonia's Soul'' ~ This theme will play once Sectonia comes after being defeated Gallery Sectonia.jpg|Queen Sectonia SectoniaTwo.jpg|Queen Sectonia's EX Appearance Trivia *If Kirby is not in the match, he can occasionally be seen flying across the background. Sectonia will notice Kirby and blast him with a mini-laser, sending Kirby far away. Same thing happens if King Dedede is not in the match. Category:Kirby Series Category:Stages Category:MoleFreak23